A Night in the Life of Sannin Rock Stars!
by MSU82
Summary: What happens when, in an alternate dimension, the Sannin are not great ninja, but famous rock stars? And, they've stuck together through the years? Never separating their friendship? Read and find out! One-shot.


There is nothing suspicious, and nothing weird, at all, going on.

It's just three normal people, walking normally down the street, wearing normal matching trench-coats with the hoods up along with sunglasses at night. Nope, nothing suspicious or weird at all, not one bit.

"I really wish you wouldn't make us go out drinking with you, you end up hammer in five minutes, and then have us need to spend an hour getting you off the pool tables from singing karaoke into a hair-brush, Princess…" The tallest of the three trenched-coated, sunglasses-wearing, people muttered out, sighing after doing so. "And what exactly are you complaining about?" The second tallest of the group of three, who was supported the shortest of their group by having their arms wrapped around their shoulder, inquired of the tallest. "If I remember right, you're always off on the side-lines, at the bar counter, flirting with girls while I'm the one who gets her off the table. And, I'm always the one who supports her as we head back to our vehicle around the corner, just like now, and not you." The second one to speak finish, his voice sounded as if it had a hissed tone along with a tint of and angry-venom like feel as well.

"Oh, why's you to so gloomy? Let's get more sake and par-tay all night! Where's my hairbrush?" The one in the middle slurred, waving around a sake bottle as she did so, and that caused the one who supported her to shake her head. "I can complain because I have to hear your little winey-ass complain about doing all the work. If I tried to touch her at all without her permission, if she's drunk or sobers, she tries to kill me. I swear, I wish she never took karate…" The tallest of the group spoke again, shaking his head. "She tries to killed me too, and you just sit back and laugh." The second countered, and a glare could almost visibly be seen from behind his sunglasses. "Yeah, I know I do. But, what you gonna do about it, Snakey?" The tallest taunted, smirking as he did so.

The one the tallest of the group had spoken to was silent a moment, and then an evil smirk appear on his face. "This─!" He replied, and in an instant it was as if he had removed the tallest hood and sunglass, and had managed to bolt off a good distance ahead of the now blinking, and confused man, while still supporting the other. "Look! It's Jiraiya of the Sannin Rockstars!" The second tallest of the group, who was obviously a male by this point, exclaimed as he continued to hurry off down the street with the one he was supporting. The one now labeled as Jiraiya stood in place, frozen, and then cursed as he heard what seemed like the screams of fans out of nowhere, that sent shivers down his spine, before he took off running after the other two while screaming a, "Damn you, Orochimaru!"

It took about a good ten minutes to escape from the crowd, thanks to some lovely body guards that had come to save him, before Jiraiya made it to the limo like his two bandmates; the one who was second tallest of the three compared to him who was Orochimaru, and the drunk one who was Tsunade. Unfortunately, that man with the long-hair had rolled down the limo window of the door Jiraiya had to enter through, so fans where currently trying to rip the hair clean off of his head as the body-guards were keeping them from doing so. But, a lot of those fans still had some pretty good grips on his white, long locks of hair.

"I swear, on my life, that the next time I go to church I am damning you to the absolute deepest parts of hell, Orochimaru. That was a low blow." Jiraiya claimed, glaring as he tacked on the last part. "Oh, I know it was a low blow, but since there isn't much to hit that low I didn't see a problem in using that form of revenge." The male replied, smirking as he wagged his eyebrows from behind the glasses he still kept on. "Why you~!" The white-haired male had begun, but was cut off by Tsunade cutting him off with, "Oh! Are we talking about our assets? Because I'm sure I got you boys beat…." She stated, hiccupping with a giggle as she set down her bottle of sake. She moving her hands to the hem of her half shirt, but the same instant she had started to inch her shirt up, two different set of hands shot out to stop her hands from moving her shirt upward. "No Tsunade! Public Paparazzi!" Orochimaru and Jiraiya exclaimed, and then blinked their eyes open as they felt as if their life's where in anger as they slowly glanced up at the blonde woman's face.

"Did, you both, just touch me without my permission?" She asked, her voice like venom, even in her drunken state, as an almost visible vein of anger formed on her forehead.

"Oh shit─," The two had begun in unison, but that was cut off as Tsunade screamed, "I'm kill you both!" At that same moment, the windows were rolled up and the limo was finally able to start driving off. And, as the black limousine with the black-tinted windows took off down the streets, all could be heard are cries of pain, screams of terror, and all that could be seen was the shaking of the back-end of the vehicle by the males trying to run for their lives in the limit space. Up at the front of the vehicle, in the passenger's seat, Jiraiya's, Orochimaru's, and Tsunade's manager sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "I swear, they don't pay me enough…" Hiruzen Sarutobi muttered to himself, and then sighs again as he heard to desperate cries for help. "Bring us to Hooters a couple blocks over. It's the only thing that calms Tsunade down cause she can brag that her own hooters are real…" The elderly-like male stated, and the driver nodded before headlining of in the direction he had been advised.


End file.
